Talk about self loving
by Krazy97
Summary: When the saiyans arrive Goku isnt in other world,instead hes alive and he makes a wish to try and help him with the fight but he doesn't expect what happens,Shenron creates another Vegeta except the new one is a girl now he's got two Vegetas help him kami
1. A wish

"I'm intrested this Goku you keep talking about he's Kakarot isn't he," I say laughing at the pathetic humans I can't wait to dispose of them so we can sell this miserable planet.

"Don't call him that he's Goku now," the bald one yells defensively.

"He don't stand a chance," Nappa says laughing at their only hope.

"I'll give you three hours if he's not here I wait no longer and destroy this planet," I say with a smirk they look on in disbelief and terror Nappa sits there pouting of course he would be pouting it's his fun I'm technically delaying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Goku<p>

"I hope I do this right I feel bad makeing them believe I was dead the past year then showing up last night letting them know I've been alive this whole time it makes me feel rotten," I say mumbleing to myself as I gather the dragon balls and bring forth Shenron.

"Those who have summoned me speak your wish," Shenron says in his thunderous voice I hope the sayians don't notice maybe I'm far enough away I'm sure I am. I don't know what to wish for though let's see two sayians I may have a chance of beating one while the other's distracted I doubt they play fair.

"I wish for something to distract the stronger of the two saiyans on Earth," I yell to the dragon.

"Very well your wish is granted but I warn you there is no gurantee this will work the sayian you wished this for is very focused and prideful not easy to distract," Shenron says returning to his slumber funny he usually says something about going back to sleep. I glance around and spot a piece of paper on the ground picking it up I read it.

_Stupid wish so you know your best chance of a distraction is with the girl behind you I warn you though it's basically a replica of him but a female version good luck getting her there I'll leave her unconscience for one hour_

_ -Shenron_

"Wow cool I didn't know he could write or would give letters," I say in excitment looking around for this female version of the stronger of two saiyans spotting her I walk over. She is pretty funny her hair is like a flame yet it goes down past the shoulders it's almost as long as Raditz's hair was. Raditz my brother I didn't get to know sucks he came into my life and turns out to be a real jerk. Maybe if this works we can wish him back and a distraction like this for him. I think to myself gleefully then remembering the task at hand I pick up the girl and call for nimbus.

"To Krillin and hurry they may need my help good thing I grabbed the senzu beans even if there's only two," I say to nimbus once the girl is on we take off fast as can go but I'm not sure if it'll be fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Times up," I say smirking Nappa makes quick work of trying to dispose of the brat but instead the Namekian but it doesn't matter not to me, right as Nappa goes back to the brat but some strange flying cloud comes from nowhere and rescues the boy. Kakarot appears and heals two downed opponents of mine.<p>

"So your the saiyans I'm giving you a chance now to leave my planet and never return," Kakarot says with a frown.

"Can I crush this bug," Nappa ask me with a small hopefullness to his voice rolling my eyes I give him the go ahead.

"Where am I, who are you," I hear a female voice that sounds both menacing to most and slightly confused.

"Hey your up good I want to do some intorductions," Kakarot says like the idiot he is his brat son and friend stare at him like he's lost his mind so this may be odd behavior even for him.

"I don't care to hear about the humans," the female voice says where is it comeing from I do a full 360 nobody around must be hiding like a coward figures.

"Beat me and you can have intros my name is Nappa," Nappa says with a smirk it doesn't take long for him to prove evenly matched but when I call him off he doesn't listen getting paralyzed I had to dispose of him.

"So can we please do intorductions now I mean I did go through alot of trouble," Kakarot says with a grin about five minutes after I destroyed Nappa sadly my quiet is now over.

"Fine Kakarot if it'll shut you up your Kakarot," I say to him smirking.

"This is my son Gohan I named him after my grandfather or what I called my grandfather when growing up and this is my friend Krillin and she well I don't know her name it's a long story on her actually," Kakarot says pointing up I can see a figure just out of reach of my vision so I can see but the soles of her shoes.

"Goku could you explain this long story," Krillin the short bald friend of his ask.

"Well you see I couldn't think what to wish for and I thought since we weren't sure if the saiyans would team up on me I wished for something to distract the stronger of the two so I could have my fight with him after the other and mayber eating a senzu bean which I gave both of away as you know, anyways the dragon poofed up her for the distraction, and when he left I found a note from him saying that she was the best chance he could think of for a distraction and apparently she's just a replica of the stronger of the two saiyans here to destroy Earth this guy but just female instead of male and that it was a stupid wish and that she'd wake up after an hour which she did and I think that's it," Kakarot says rushing pausing briefly for breath what he says stuns his friend and cub quit clearly and I must admit if this is true I'm a bit stunned more so by his stupidity though.

"So basicly she's another him," Q-ball says to sum it all up.

"Yup I messed up didn't I," Kakarot ask rubbing the back of his head.

"Your the biggest baka in the universe Kakarot I'm just like my father only worse he may be deceased but thanks to you in a way there are once again two of me to, this is both bad and good for me it means a replacement for all the saiyans killed by you or me lately," I say with a smirk and anger. The girl that is a replica of me sort of comes down, he may be right she's not as masculine built but she is a girl her hair is longer but still has those flames, her eyes are exactally like mine as is the scowl on her face.

"Your saying I only exist because of a stupid wish well at least it wasn't the big oaf that was the stronger of the two then, but Kakarot he's right you have got to be the universe's biggest baka," she says glaring at him.

"So um what now," the brat asked confused.

"I still want a fight it's been a while since I've got a good work out Nappa as you saw isn't much for fighting," I say to them smirking they just stare at me wide eyed with fear.

"Sounds fun I'll find somewhere to watch," the girl version of me says with a laugh.

"Alright why not but only if you tell me your name," Kakarot says with a grin on his face.

"Very well bow down Kakarot to the prince of your race I am prince Vegeta crown prince of the sayian race," I say smirking at him he does a half bow likely just to be polite.

* * *

><p>Vegeta the prince of my race crawls into his ship I look at the girl version of him funny whatever happend to him in the fight happend to her which worries me a bit. Before the pod closes he uses his remote to call the other ship for her. Well I guess he can't be all bad then again it is technically for himself. I watch as their pods take off they'll be back and next time I'll win I still want to prove I'm a better fighter than him or them they had identical power signatures they are more the same than I thought. I see a flying um I can't remember what they're called it lands and Chi-Chi runs out to the now unconcious Gohan. Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma come over to me. They bring the bodies of our fallen friends into the ship thing and carefully help me into sticking me into a bed.<p>

"Goku what happend what did you use the wish for," Bulma ask with curriousity her and Chi-Chi both preparing to scold me.

"Well it's a long story let's just say in the end the fight was because Vegeta was wanting a fight so we fought and well he came out in better shape by I call cheats on his part or I would because he went into this oozurue form thing by creating his own moon and after Yajirobe cut off his tail and he was back to normal Gohan transformed got his tail cut off and fell ontop Vegeta, I came out in worse shape but I'm fine with that he likely has a long flight to the nearest doctor," I say avoiding the wish thing and telling more about the fight trying to drop the subject.

"Don't you mean they Goku," Krillin says snickering.

"Yeah wasn't there a girl just as injured wandering around that crawled into a ship," Yajirobe says with thoughtful look.

"Girl what girl mister if you hurt an innocent girl in your fight I will get you dispite your injuries," Chi-Chi scolds him.

"Wait Chi-Chi if your going to do that let me in please," Bulma says smirking at her.

"Um well technically I did and didn't but I'm not entirely sure she's innocent," I say choosing my words carefully as to not set them off but this doesn't work as well as I hoped.

"You either did or you didn't," Bulma scolds at me.

"That girl would have stayed I'm sure if she saw me," Yajirobe says selflovingly and I thought Vegeta loved himself not the girl version either though you never know what may happen no Vegeta was prideful in love with what he is his heritage.

"Doubtful you see Goku wished for something to distract the stronger of the two saiyans which was that girl and exact replica of Vegeta other than the fact that she's a girl but it came with no gurantee it'd work as a distraction and somehow what ever injury Vegeta sustained she did as well and with the same personality as Vegeta it's hard to call her innocent," Krillin says trying his best to explain the wish to the two of them.

"You did what Goku what was going through your mind," Chi-Chi scolds at me.

"Hold on are you saying Shenron doesn't think I have what it takes to distract a guy iif I ever see him again I'll kill him," Bulma furiously shouts I wonder if she is thinking about the severaty of this situation.

"Well as I was going to tell you Vegeta mentioned Kami and Piccolo's home world saying they likely will have dragonballs so we could always go there to wish piccolo back so we can wish back the others," Krillin says telling his idea to the rest of us.

"Of course but we don't have a ship who knows how far away Namek is," I say thinking hard on the subject.

"We could use what ever ship Kami came here on I mean he had to come on a ship and it may be fast enough," Bulma says with new excitement to her voice. Everyone get's excited at her words, but I can't help worry about Vegeta I don't want him to die not just because that would mean the other him would die to I don't like people dieing.

* * *

><p>I wake to the green liquids of a tank on planet Frieza 71, seeing I have awaken the doctor hurries to open the tank, he stutters on about how my tail couldn't be regrown.<p>

"All in due time doctor," I answer to him he nods in fear I begin to walk out of the medical wing but something stops me in my mind.

"Sir you forgot your scouter and I'm curious who is this girl who arrived in place of Nappa and where is he," the doctor ask with fear in his voice I laugh at his questions.

"Keep the scouter I no longer need it and the girl in a way you could say is me as for Nappa he lost got paralyzed so I disposed of him not hard to figure out really," I answer to him laughing.

"Sir I don't understand how could the girl be you," the doctor asked confusion written on his face. Before I could say another word though the other tank starts beeping without hesitating the doctor opens up this tank and out steps the other female me clad in shorts and a tanktop what the females always wear while in the tanks opposed to us guys who get stripped down to our boxers.

"Well I must admit guy me is buffer than I thought," she says observing me from head to toe smirking when she's done.

"Doctor word of advice never give a clown the power to pick any wish or you may end up with this as the result," I say smirking at the doctor. I walk over to a table armor that's what I had been forgetting I quickly put my new spandex and armor on. I turn around to see other me slipping the armor on already clad in her new spandex I never thought I'd say it but I don't look half bad in pink but of course only female me this me the original I would never wear pink ever.

"So doctor what do you think will Cui die of heart attack or just plain piss his pants," the other me says interesting she seems to not only suffer my injuries but we seem to share some memories or all.

"What of my memories do you have," I ask her menacingly but it doens't exactally fase her well guess she is me in a way.

"Every thing as far as I know the death of your or is it our mother before that being taken by Frieza up to the point I showed up at your fight though I don't got any memory of you after you got out of the tank sometime before me," she says in response interesting so up to the point of her existance she technically has all my memories she was there for most of Earth after all.

"Works for me now let's go," I say turning to leave.

"Don't you want your scouters," the doctor ask again.

"Keep them we don't need them," female me says hm we need a name for he I guess.

"You need a name since you don't exactally have one because only I'm Vegeta," I say to her daring her to say otherwise.

"Fine then call me Vegreta barely a difference except mine has an r in it," the girl version of me says to me smirking.

"Vegreta I love it it's like my name we are like two wholes of the same brain and as you know I'm not one for complements," I say smirking at her Vegreta the other me the one that's female.

"Of course you do you hand out compliments to yourself all the time usually you may just do it in battle or when killing," Vegreta says to me laughing. I don't say a word to her I continue walking until I run into Cui Vegreta standing directly behind me so he can't see her which will make this all the more fun.

"Hey I heard someone got his tail handed to him," Cui says laughing at my misfortune I growl at him," you know Frieza was rather mad about you takeing off without permission but he's in a rather forgiving mood thanks to your discovery."

"Discovery what discovery," Vegreta says walking out from behind me speaking to Cui menacingly.

"The dragonballs whose this," Cui says looking between the two of us and the similarities.

"She is me long story let's go," I say takeing off grabbing my scouter out of the hand of the doctor as I pass by him, Vegreta grabbing her pink one as she follows we quickly jump in our pods and set coordinates for Namek. How dare Frieza think he can take immortality from me twice if you count Vegreta surly she'd get it as well.


	2. Namek

Chapter two Namek

"This exciting were the first humans to land on an alien planet with life on it," I say with excitement in my voice as well as pride.

"Let's just be glad it'll likely be around six months before Vegeta and the girl him are able to come back to Earth," Krillin says with a grin Vegeta that's all I've been hearing about for more than a year sure a year of it we didn't know his name or anything else really but still. Then they go and conjure another him that's a girl well Shenron I am going to prove to you next time this Vegeta guy is on Earth that I am able to distract him, just from a safe distance he's an evil alien who wouldn't mind killing me so I'll be extra careful.

"Vegeta is that all you ever talk about big deal he's stronger than Goku and now there's two of him he's nothing to talk about twenty four seven," I yell at Krillin who shrinks back in fear.

"Vegeta is a prince miss Bulma didn't anyone tell you he's dad's prince and I guess mine too," Gohan says with a smile such a polite and smart little kid and he's only what five now.

"Well then he's a prince but could we please just stop worrying about him and focus on the dragonballs," I say calming myself down, I get no answer I look to the sky to see what they're staring at I see two saiyan pods flying over head real close to each other.

"No we're so close and Vegeta he's here," Krillin says with anger getting down on his knees.

"That was Vegeta and the other one it was the girl him wasn't it," I say with fear thinking it over, they look back up and so do I there is another ship.

"Didn't that ship already pass here," Gohan ask with confusion.

"I think that was some one different the energy felt different yet as strong as Vegeta and the other him," Krillin says in answer to Gohan's question.

"I hope we don't run into anyother trouble," I say thoughtfully they run into a near by cave dragging me with them.

"That power it's so much stronger than Vegeta's," Krillin says with fear in his voice.

"They looked to be dressed like Vegeta maybe they work together," Gohan says thoughtfully yet seriously at the same time.

"I think that one with the high power might be their boss and I think the two next to him with power stronger than Vegeta as well were carrying dragonballs, Bulma check the radar," Krillin says fear deepening with every word.

"Four are right near eachother and are all moving in the same direction," I say as I glance down at the radar.

"Vegeta must have called his buddies for help in gathering the dragonballs," Krillin says with fear.

* * *

><p>"Cui is on his way," Vegreta says to me with chuckle.<p>

"I know that your me aren't you," I say laughing at her comment.

"Maybe just maybe," Vegreta says laughing as well, Cui comes to a landing infront of us.

"Still got your girlfriend around I see," Cui says upon landing laughing at his own stupid comment.

"She's not my girlfriend baka she's me," I say to him with a menacing tone that does little to affect him.

"So what she just regular whore I didn't think you were the type for getting whores Vegeta," Cui says to me casually Vegreta and I both roll our eyes at his idiotic comment.

"No I'm not a whore I am literaly Vegeta a baka clown used the dragonballs of earth to create another Vegeta except only female now do you understand," Vegreta says with a laugh say each word very slowly.

"Whatever Vegeta time for me to kill you stay out of this girl don't need you getting hurt yet," Cui says laughing I roll my eyes at him and let him take as many of his best shots he can not a one doing damage, I grab him throw my fist right into his stomach and launch him through the air.

"Cui I do believe you've been fired," I say laughing at my little joke that is all to real, Vegreta laughs as well at least she thinks like me as well.

"Let's find a dragon ball," Vegreta says with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Gohan look at that falling in the distance do you think it's Vegeta it sort of looked like him it's hard to tell," I say concentrating on the figure I can just barely make out with my senses who ever they are they're power is dwindling fast.<p>

"Let's go see," Gohan says takeing off towards the figure I follow him, it's not Vegeta we see when we reach the figure though it's as close as you can get likely it's the female replica of him.

"Let's take her back to the others maybe Bulma can fix her injuries," I say picking her up gently as not to further injure her, it doesn't take long to get back to Bulma.

"So this is that replica of Vegeta you guys keep talking about," Bulma says examining her scientificly likely rather than for injuries.

"Are they the ones terroizing my planet," Dende the young namekian child we had saved ask us with fear.

"Not sure kid we think so," Bulma replies to him with a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine she will likely be unconcious for another hour at least," I say with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Bulma says turning to leave.

"Miss Bulma look at this her injuries they're healing," Gohan says staring wide eyed at the girl, he's right her cuts are disappearing Goku never healed this fast unbelievably fast sure but this Goku couldn't believe it's not like she had a senzu bean. Her eyes flutter open she quickly jumps up ready to attack if needed.

"What do you know I was on my way to greet you but it would seem Vegeta lost his fight with Zarbon this time, Zarbon was probably going to leave him for the buzards too, but Frieza is smarter than that I'm sure," the girl Vegeta says with a thoughtfull smile on her face.

"Stronger than Vegeta," Bulma screeches loudly.

"Zarbon not anymore not after being put in a tank and his injuries healed which also fixed my injuries of course Dadoria he was no where near as strong he was like a piece of pink bubble gum only spikey," the girl says again not really talking to us as if she could care less.

"Tanks," Gohan ask her with confusion.

"They have a liquid that can heal any injury of any extent," the girl says in response rolling her eyes at our lack of knowledge.

"What is your name," I ask her curriously.

"I have named myself Vegreta since I can't be called Vegeta," the girl Vegreta states simply to me.

"Right well come on Dende let's go," I say takeing off with him to the grand elder's since were running behind.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back," the half breed brat states takeing off without explanation.<p>

"I was going to just go and kill you all but I think I'll wait for Vegeta," I say aloud letting the blue haird female human know the plans for them if they couldn't figure it out on their own.

"Why wait for Vegeta do you like him," the woman ask me with curriousity.

"No but I would like an audience," I say to her with a smirk.

"I don't believe you," the woman states back to me smirking herself, before I get the chance to retort her bald friend appears with a dragonball excellent now they're being delivered next they should gift wrape.

"Where's Gohan," the Q-ball ask upon landing.

"Ran off said he'd be back," I answer to him smirking, Vegeta comes to a land mere yards away from us.

"We've got company," Vegeta states as Zarbon lands.

"Who is he he's gorgeous," the woman states upon seeing Zarbon I roll my eyes at her.

"Bulma you really have bad taste in boyfriends you know that," Q-ball says to her frowning as she yells to Zarbon.

"Well it seems you have a fan club," Vegeta states calmly to Zarbon chuckleing.

"Come on Vegeta we don't got all day," I say impatiently as he stands there, Zarbon transforms into what looks like a hideous giant frog, they engage in battle the humans try to run but Vegeta quickly stops them. It doesn't take much longer for Vegeta to win, funny when on the brink of death anyone will give up their loyalties to Frieza.

"Dragonball hand it over," Vegeta states turning his attention to the humans, they reluctantly hand it over Vegeta takes to the skies I follow close behind him. I don't know why he seems to be in such a good mood which bothers me.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden," I ask him with curriousity he's been smiling this whole time and it's not like he's winning a race against me that's not exactally possible we go about the same speed.

"Don't you see the dragon ball I now have all seven," Vegeta answers me with a smirk I frown at his words.

"We have all seven," I say correcting him my tone daring him to say otherwise.

"I, we what difference does it make we're one and the same I get immortality so do you," Vegeta says with a chuckle up ahead I spot the half breed brat.

"Hey brat how you doing," I say with a smirk on my face he was waiting for us I'm sure.

"I got a message for you this is for your father," Vegeta says kicking the boy in the gut so he's hunching over in pain.

"Be glad he's in a good mood," I say laughing at him he stares at me like I'm crazy.

"You brat your special you and I are some of the last of our kind we got to stick together," Vegeta says backhanding the kid, we crack up laughing at his pathetic excuse for power. I glance at the boy his eyes they keep glancing behind that rock Vegeta must be having too much fun to notice but I'm not that stupid.

"Brat what are you hiding," I snarl at the boy Vegeta looks at me with slight confusion.

"Nothing," the half breed states trying to be honest sounding.

"So then you won't care if I do this," Vegeta says blowing up the rock I had been looking at right there where it had been was a dragon ball the one Vegeta had taken from the namekians and hid in the water.

"So you thought you could steal from us," I snarl at the boy raising a fist.

"Don't leave the boy the more you injure him the stronger he'll get remember that," Vegeta says calmly as he pushes my fist back down what is wrong with him the kid won't get that much stronger he can't can he. Vegeta takes off before I can retort back to him.

* * *

><p>"I need some rest it shouldn't be too much longer before I arrive on Namek need and with some one stronger than both Vegetas combined I'm going to need it," I say to the kitchen for a quick snack or to most people a meal. I can't help but wonder about Vegeta who are these friends on Namek along with him.<p>

"Goku it's king Kai I found out who's on Namek with Vegeta it's Frieza you have to promise not to go anywhere near him just collect your friends and go don't even bother with the wishes it's too dangerous go back another time," King Kai's voice says ringing throughtout the room.

"Cool can I at least get a look at the guy," I ask with hopefullness.

"No I should have known the saiyans worked for him all I could remember at the time though was that they've always been ruthless killers and look just keep away from Frieza and in one dresses in the saiyan armor Goku I'm serious here Frieza rules a third the universe splitting it with his family," King Kai says with a panick.

"Please, please, please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeee," I say begging him to at least let me get a look at the guy.

"No that's final he's a monster feared by monsters and just between you and me he's delusional, he purges when he gets bored and one time he blew one up laughing the entire time and saying stuff like look at the fireworks," King Kai screams at me.

"Fine I'll stay away but does that mean I can't use a video camera to look for him," I ask with curriousity and hopefullness.

"Are you even listening to me," King Kai screams louder than before.

"Um...no...," I answer back to him honestly.

"Just stay away from Frieza," King Kai says bitterly ending our communication.

* * *

><p>Marvelous the ginyu forces is about to land, I think to myself, their pods hit creating five giant craters they began dancing their rather disturbing dances, shouting their names as they strike diffferent stupid poses the only downside to them.<p>

"Recoome, Burter, Guldo, Jeice, Ginyu together we are the Ginyu Force," they all say simutaniously striking the final poses.

"My you do know how to make an entrance," I say giving them a false smile.

"How may we serve you Lord Frieza," Ginyu ask with a bow.

"I need you to take care of Vegeta he stole my dragonballs and he's been quite the little pest of late but don't kill him I want to kill the last of the saiyans myself the prince and pride of their monkey race," I say with a smirk.

"As you wish Lord Frieza you heard him men move out," Ginyu says takeing to the skies using scouters to track down Vegeta.

* * *

><p>"No they beat us here," Vegreta says growling at the sight of the ginyu force.<p>

"Stupid human you just had to ask a million questions," I snarl at the bald short human.

"Sorry I just wanted be sure on the number of wishes," Q-ball states with fear in his voice.

"Thanks Vegeta now you saved the trouble of Lord Frieza needing to find the last two, you guys take care of them I'll take these to Lord Frieza so that he may have his immortality," Captian Ginyu says grinning as he levitates the dragon balls into the air behind him and takes off at full speed towards Frieza.

"Vegeta this won't be easy will it," the half breed ask with slight worry.

"Stop worrying your saiyan we show no fear, worry or weakness," Vegreta says to the brat with a kind tone, females even when they're technically me they have an unnatural kindness to saiyan cubs.

"Don't talk kind to the boy you make me look weak," I snarl at her she just roles her eyes.

"I'm confused," Guldo says looking at all of us.

"How does that make you weak mate," Jeice says with confusion as well.

"It's a very long story," Q-ball says not bothering to explain.

"I love stories let's hear," Burter says sitting town to listen.

"When we done wid da story den dan we beat tem up," Recoome ask with his words completely wrong he's a bigger oaf than Nappa and not just in size stupidity as well or vise versa.

"Sure you can try," I say to him smirking.

"Who's telling the story it's not exactally like we were there for Kakarot's important role and he's not here," Vegreta says thinking it over she has a point.

"I'll tell it," I say smirking at them the human walks a little further away and sits as well the half breed finally takes a seat next to me.

"Well then start," Jeice orders me.

"Have patience now it all started on Earth I was there to purge it of life along with Nappa as soon as we found the dragon balls that is, when we came to the humans we used some saiba men that wiped only one out. Nappa didn't take long to kill another two. Finally they got so annoying I agreed to give them three hours for their precious Kakarot to arrive. While we had been waiting Kakarot summoned the dragon and made a wish for something that could distract me since he dare think we saiyans don't play fair in a fight, the dragon poofed up a replica of me that was a girl and left a note saying that chances were slim that it would work. Then he showed up with the girl saved his cub and friend here from death but was too late for the Namekian, he told us all about his wish after fighting with Nappa who got paralyzed which caused me to dispose of him. Lastly I fought him and ultimately in my opinion he won but according to these two it was me since I fought solo and he had help from three others and the rest is history because you should know a good portion of it like how I killed Dadoria how she killed Zarbon and now the four of you are next on our list," I speak the story pausing every now and then the ginyu goons look on in aw and the human fear as for the half breed he looks more sad for some odd reason.

"Great story amazing now that is wonderful honestly what better for you or anyone than themselves," Burter says with slight excitement to his voice.

"You were dropped on your head as an infant weren't you," Vegreta bluntly states to him I chuckle at her statement.

"I think he may have a point though look at Vegeta as we all know growing up on Frieza's ship he is widely feared by those weaker than him, yet the few times I got stuck on a purging mission with him somehow all the girls were practically lineing up just to see him even though the second they were within his sight he killed them," Jeice says laughing at the end yet with all seriousness.

"So your saying because Vegeta is a killer like the rest of us but more so he'd never find a mate because he'd kill them for not being just like him pridefull, hot headed, smart and royalty," Burter states rather than ask agreeing with Jeice's thoughts.

"Did it occur to you I just did my job and that I hate women it should be obvious they're weak," I say to them angerly.

"Hey I'm just as strong as you baka," Vegreta snarls at me I just chuckle at her and her words.

"You may have lucked out with getting my strength but your not as evil as me not as much as you think all females care for every child unless saiyan the saiyan female will care only for the saiyan cubs which is exactally what you've been doing with Kakarot's cub because even though he's a half breed he's a saiyan cub," I retort back to her smuggly.

"How does dat make her weak," Recoome ask in his stupidity.

"Because it shows weakness to the opponent females think they're the dominant species but it's clear we males are," Guldo says smirking at his reasoning he's right of course.

"Wow you guys are so sexist good thing Bulma isn't right here she'd be chewing all our heads off and well her screaming could possibly kill you I just got used to it after a while," Q-ball says laughing at his idiotic comment.

"I don't get it why do you work for this Frieza guy aren't you worried he'll get scared about your home worlds and your race getting to powerful and blow it up like Vegeta's," Vegreta says having an odd thought.

"Females I'll never understand them you should know that we have a love to fight and kill," I state to her bluntly.

"Vegreta may be right how do we know Frieza won't or hasen't killed off our races as well," Burter says frowning deeply.


End file.
